Scream: The Bloody Beginning
by ShiloCoulter
Summary: What if Stu and Billy weren't the one's who killed Maureen. What if Sidney had a twin? Pre-Scream. Rated M for violence, language, and sexual content. Pictures up on profile soon.


**Full name**: Shilo Alice Prescott

**Birth Father**: Neil Prescott

**Born**: October 31st, 1985

**Eyes**: Pale, icy blue.

**Hair**: Black

**Sibling**: Twin, Sidney Prescott

**Love Interest**: Stuart Macher

**Background**: Shilo was born at 12:00 midnight on October 31st, 1985 to a woman named Maureen Prescott just over an hour before her fraternal twin sister, Sidney. Maureen had a troubled pregnancy, experiencing hallucinations and visions. She doted on them constantly but Shilo was never a happy child and Maureen and everybody else began to accept that as part of her personality. As a child, Shilo rarely talked, adding to her disturbing presence. Shilo preferred to be alone or with the few friends she had, and would just stand around staring at objects of interest for hours without moving. Though Maureen loved Shilo, over time that love quickly turned to fear; as Shilo turned five, Maureen began to have a hard time concentrating or sleeping – her mind would be filled with gruesome images. It only happened when Shilo was around. Like _she_ put them there. Maureen checked Shilo into Woodsboro Psychiatric. Confounded by how she made the pictures, the Doctors called on Dr. Charles Ashford, researcher of Psychic as well as Psionic abilities in people. He quickly discovered that Shilo possessed a very rare and extremely powerful psychic gift known as Projected Thermography (sometimes referred to as Psychic Photography or Thoughtography), allowing her to physically "burn" images from her mind onto any surface, or even into the minds of others. She could make people experience her life or things from their own life, even things that haven't even happened, and she can even get into people's dreams. She can physically harm someone by placing a hand-shaped burn mark on them, but it fades over time. Her doctor eventually died, likely killed by Shilo's power once she figured out that the shots he'd been giving her had been synthetically giving her other powers such as Pushing, Projection, Photokinesis, Enhanced Strength and Speed, Pyrokinesis and many others. After being checked out of the hospital, Maureen took Shilo home. Shilo became happier and there were never any complaints about her burning ability after that. It is highly likely that during her stay at Woodsboro Psychiatric, she learned to control her powers.

**Personality**: Short-tempered and strong-willed, Shilo rarely has problems with people picking on her (they're all scared shitless of her.) She is a loyal, supportive friend, someone who would do anything for those she cares about. With no lack of confidence, Shilo is fiercely protective and will always help someone who needs her. She is fun-loving and popular, but seems to have a tendency to worry a lot, particularly where Stu and Sidney are concerned. She is the polar opposite of Sidney, as she comes across sarcastic and bitchy at times. She is said to possess sociopathic tendencies, being completely charming one minute and extremely dangerous the next. Shilo is cold, calculating, and possesses a wicked streak, a somewhat dark sense of humor, and is not above using violence to keep people in line. Shilo rarely shows open dislike for anyone but she hates Casey and starts to avoid Stu when he starts dating her. Shilo is always scanning the surroundings and projects an unflappable determination that confounds others. Shilo has never been vulnerable, and often times due to her ice cold exterior, doesn't even seem human. Shilo often is outwardly taciturn and stoic, rarely allowing the things and situations she's surrounded by to penetrate her thoughts. Shilo's brain is more open to incoming stimuli in a surrounding environment. Because of this, she is unable to block out periphery information and instead processes every aspect and detail of any given stimulus. This, combined with an unusually high IQ (as a psychiatrist explains) theoretically makes her a creative genius. Her intelligence is well noticed even by her enemies. Over time she has become very attuned to all the suffering around her. As a result of being unable to block out other people's suffering, she is extremely empathetic and altruistic towards other people's emotions; this explains Shilo's desire to make huge sacrifices to help others - she is more concerned with other people's welfare than his own. However, Shilo is just as capable of making people suffer and often times takes pride in using her Pushing ability to toy with people's minds, playing them against each other. As a child, Shilo would lock herself up inside a closet; and by doing so, Shilo's eyes began to adjust to the darkened environment, allowing her to scan objects around her which she can use for her own convenience. One factor that remains consistent with Shilo are her soft spots for Sidney, Tatum, Billy, Randy, Stu, and Neil, all of whom she loves and cares for very much.

**Fashion**: Shilo dresses bold and spicy, like her personality. Her clothes are form fitting and she's always doing something extraordinary with her long black hair. She wears rings, necklaces, and bracelets and her nails are never painted but our perfect.

**Interesting facts**:

- Shilo has a pet Hawk named Tristan, after her favorite Knight in Arthurian Legend

- Shilo is a vegetarian and meat of any kind makes her sick

- Shilo hates onions

- Shilo hates Chipotle but loves Olive Garden.

- Shilo loves chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream but her favorite is Ben & Jerry's Mud Pie and Half-Baked.

- Her favorite colors are purple, black, white, red, and grey.

- Shilo has a black cat named Binx, after her favorite character from _Hocus Pocus_.

**Stuart Macher** – Stuart has been friends with the Prescott twins for as long as he can remember, though he was always closer to Shilo than Sidney, always touching her whenever he was around her, even when he had a girlfriend. Stu is very protective of Shilo, jumping to her defense whenever someone talks about her. It is clear early on that Stu has some type of feelings for Shilo, as he gets angry whenever guys other than Billy, Randy, or Neil talk to her. In eleventh grade, Stu started dating Casey Becker and Shilo, not wanting anything to do with Casey and mad at Stu for not taking her feelings about Casey into consideration, started avoiding Stu. She ignored his calls and walked away whenever he tried to talk to her, making Stu realize that he was in love with Shilo.


End file.
